marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvie Lushton (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Enchantress | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly ; formely , , Caroline le Fey, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Hood's Lair, Hell; Formely Constrictor's Snakepit, Bagalia City, Bagalia; Manhattan, New York City, New York , Invisible Manor 2, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York ; Invisible Manor, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York ; Broxton, Oklahoma | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Teenage girl made a sorceress by Loki | PlaceOfBirth = Broxton, Oklahoma | Creators = Paul Cornell; Mark Brooks | First = Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1 | HistoryText = Origin Sylvie Lushton was just an average girl living in Broxton until the Asgardians moved their home of Asgard to Oklahoma. Not long after that Sylvie woke up one day with magical powers. Unbeknownst to Sylvie, these powers were given to her by Loki for yet unknown purposes. With her new powers, Sylvie moved to New York City to become a superhero and join the Avengers. She chose to take on the name and style of Amora the Enchantress, and speaking in a faux Asgardian manner. However later when Loki personally explains Sylvie's existence, he states that he liked the idea of 'creating' a mortal that suspects she's one of the Asgardians. So it is assumed that she was in fact never alive until she was created by Loki, her entire existence and memories perhaps being part of this. Young Masters Posing as an Asgardian exile, Sylive was eventually recruited by Coat of Arms to be part of her Young Avengers, and began dating Melter. When the original Young Avengers came across this new team, it was Sylive who stopped the fighting. Desperately wanting to be a hero and join the Young Avengers, she used her magic to mentally manipulate her teammates into "trying out" for the Young Avengers. ]] Sylvie was paired with Wiccan and Hulkling during her audition, and she shared the truth about her origins with them. In the end, Sylvie was the only individual admitted to the Young Avengers, but she was quickly dismissed. After being shunned by the Young Avengers, Sylvie immediately returned to the Young Masters who joined with Norman Osborn and his Avengers to battle the Young Avengers. Ultimately, Sylvie teleported her teammates away from the fray and into hiding. After the fall of Asgard and the death of Loki, Sylvie became increasingly weak and ill. Her teammates attempted to find a cure, and she eventually recovered by unknown means. Briggs Chemical, LLC After leaving the Young Masters, Sylvie, Coat of Arms, and Big Zero were recruited by Jeremy Briggs to his humanitarian foundation, Briggs Chemical LLC. Although Sylvie seemed to genuinely want to make the world a better place, Coat of Arms and Big Zero had not abandoned their violent and homicidal tendencies. Sylvie helped subdue the Avengers Academy during Jeremy's scheme to depower the world, but ultimately she left when she realized she was being manipulated by Briggs. ]] Doom Maidens Recently, Sylvie has been recruited by Caroline le Fay to serves as one of her Doom Maidens. Under le Fey's direction, Sylvie led a group of super-villains in New York City to retrieve and activate the Pandemonium Axles. However, she was thwarted and apprehended by the Defenders. Illuminati After a brief stint working for the Shadow Council's Masters of Evil and making headquarters in Constrictor's bar, Sylvie joined the Hood's Illuminati, pretending to be a depowered Amora in hopes of using their plan to infiltrate Asgardia as a means to acquire power. When the Illuminati got into Asgardia, they were confronted by the Thunder Guard and Sylvie's lie was revealed. They eventually escaped, and the Hood let slide Lushton's deception. Sylvie was later tracked down by Amora, the real Enchantress, and banished to one of the Ten Realms as a punishment for using her name. During the process, Amora told Sylvie that if she had the guts to survive the realm she was being sent to, then they could become friends. But Amora doubted she would survive. | Powers = Sylvie was created and given an amazing amount of magical powers by Loki for yet unknown purposes. Her powers may equal or even rival Amora's powers. She has demonstrated that she can go head to head against Wiccan and come to a stalemate with neither of them winning against the other. Throughout the Young Avengers issue of Dark Reign, she was consistently portrayed as being Wiccan's equal. Recently, as part of Marvel NOW, she was seen apparently even more powerful as she single-handedly fought against both Clea and Doctor Strange. One thing to note is that Sylvie has never had any magical training, meaning that everything she has done has been achieved through sheer force of will alone. This makes her formidable and unpredictable as it seems even she has no idea what her limits are. Sylvie has demonstrated: * Sorcery: Sylvie can cast various spells. She cast a spell powerful enough to defeat the Sentry; Wiccan and Sylvie cast the spell together. * Mental Manipulation: Sylvie can plant mental suggestions and alter others' minds to meet her will and desires. * Self-Propelled Flight * Transmutation: Sylvie was able to transform a man into a small dog. She also displayed the ability to turn people into frogs. * Teleportation: Sylvie can teleport herself and others over an as yet undefined distance. She can at very least teleport across Manhattan. * Force Field: Sylvie can magically construct force fields and shields. *''Deflection:'' When Sylvie battled Wiccan, she was able to deflect one of his more powerful spells with the flick of her wrist with next to no visible effort. *''Energy Projection:'' When Sylvie fought against Wiccan, she was shown as being able to project powerful magic energy that stalemated against Wiccan's own energy projection when the two energies impacted, with neither one of them being able to defeat the other. *''Telekinesis:'' Sylvie has demonstrated powerful telekinesis. Able to magically use telekinesis to stop the entire Young Avengers team from fighting with the Young Masters and to also separate the two teams away from each other with no help. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = None | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * It has revealed that Sylvie's powers and perhaps even her existence are the work of Loki, who "liked the idea of creating a mortal who suspects she's one of my kind". ** According to Wiccan, Big Zero ran some analyses of Sylvie that indicate she was created by Loki. Whether this means she was literally brought into existence by Loki or that Loki merely gave her the powers that made her the Enchantress is unclear. ** After the fall of Asgard and the death of Loki, Sylvie became increasingly weak and ill. Her teammates attempted to find a cure, and she eventually recovered by unknown means. * This Enchantress speaks with a thick faux Asgardian accent at random, making her sound as if she has a lisp. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Magicians Category:Transmutation Category:Telekinesis